Boys Night Out
by Ninja
Summary: Rand, Matt and Perrin Enjoy their time away from their Wives. Lan too! Chapter 2 now up. Cheers.
1. Introduction

Greetings Readers, 

Lets Just get this out of the way, Firstly I do not make any claim of owning any of these characters or places, the wheel of time series is not mine. I do not make any money from this fic. and Finally, I do not make any legitimate claim to sanity, because this fic is meant to be a bunch of fun.

**Boys Night Out** is a story that runs in tangent to my other Story, **Lessons**. Which once again happens in a semi-alternate-reality because theres no-way that these events could happen without causing the plot of the actual story to collapse in on itself to a singularity. So take it as it is and enjoy yourself.

Constructive criticism is always welcomed, please read and review

Also, spolier alert for everything, nothing is sacred.

Thats right nothing.

Not even your pants.

Which are mine now by the way.

Enjoy.

-Ninja

P.S. No Beta-readers were harmed in the making of this fic.


	2. Prolouge: First Round

A wind blew through the streets of the city, which caused the sign of theThe Queens Blessing Inn to sway lazily. While not the most popular of inns in the city of Camelyn,arguably one of the best. It wasbecause of these reasons it was chosen for by the Dragon Reborn to be where he and his closest confidants would spend their night in quiet contemplation to plan ahead; for the coming war against the shadow.

At least, that's what they told everyone else.

Rand al'Thor was greatly pleased to spend the night with his friends drinking and catching up with one another. It had been far too long since they were separated, and he was looking forward to the chance to relax with familiar and non-expectant faces. He took a slow sip from his wine and smiled to himself, Lews Therin was silent, how he did not know, the possibility of being in close proximity of his friends, two other ta'veren? Who knew? But for now, he was going to enjoy being alone to his thought while in close company with friendly faces.

Matrim Cauthon tugged at the scarf around his neck as he took another gulp of his wine, his grin seemed etched on his face. Rand was acting a little more relaxed, and this was always a welcome thing. He'd never admit it as such, but the fear he displayed at a Man Channelling was from his fear of rands safety. He was one of the few men who understood him, and the only other to know what happened in Ruhiden. And above all else, Rand had saved his life. On more than one occasion.

Perrin Ayabra was smiling widely. He was glad to be with Rand and Mat again, and the comfortable surroundings was doing wonders for everyone's mood. He could smell calm and relief rolling off the others in waves. Too much time was spent apart between the three of them, for three who spent so much time together as children, and went though so much since leaving the two rivers, they had not had much chance to discuss the aspects of their lives since being apart. This night would help remedy that.

Al'Lan Mandragoran sat in the corner carefully sipping his wine; despite his relaxed stance he was always ready. After a little pushing from his wife he agreed to follow Rand, Matt and Perrin to make sure they stayed out of trouble. His surprise to see them entering the inn was out-weighed by the surpirse oftheir invitations to join them for some drinks. Which he expressed by raising an eyebrow at the time, but he accepted. Men who were to fight together needed time to reacquaint themselves with each other. Time apart would have most definitely have changed them all, and this would be time well spent.

The three friends were finishing their drinks and a small argument ensued about who would offer to pay for the next round, all of them wanted to be courteous and generous, but they were all being especially obstinate about it.

But an offer was made.

"How about a game?" Mat challenged  
"Game?" Rand said doubtfully.  
"What sort of Game?" Perrin asked.  
"We compare some stories based on a certain topic whoever has it worst out of the lot has to buy drinks for everyone else." Mat said simply.

Now each man at the table believed they had the worst lot in life, and had no reason to say no.

"Very well." Rand said with quiet confidence  
"Fine." Perrin sighed.  
"Alright then lads, what's the first topic then?" Mat asked. His eyes filled with mischief, and his grin widend in a waythat would make anyone wary of his attitude.

To be continued.


	3. Chapter 1: Matters of the Heart

There was a silence that hung over the private sitting room of the Queens Blessing. Perrinand Rand exchange unreadable glances, and Mat waited expectantly.  
"Well Mat, since you wanted to play this game, you can choose the first topic." Perrin reasoned.  
"Very well then." Mat said. And gave a thoughtful look to his two friends before nodding to himself, "Very well, lets get down to the dirt and see if we can work our way up, love lives, and matters of the heart." He said looking mischievous with his grin.  
Perrin Wore a Wry Smile and shook his head, Rand seemed to be containing laughter, or was it tears?  
Perrin spoke out first, "Love lives? Hah! Faile, Light! That womans' mood changes direction faster than a hunted hare. You've all seen how she is, all smiles one moment and looking at me as if she was ready to put a knife in my throat!"  
Mat shook his head, "She's a Saldean, and I've heard enough stories to believe you, but if you need bloody advice go ask a Saldean man, he'll tell you what you need to know."  
Perrin frowned a little, "I've had a Warder tell me that he had trouble dealing with a Saldean Woman."

Both Rand and Mat looked at Perrin with a look of awe.  
"Okay, point for Perrin." Rand said.  
Mat spoke out, "At least you can half-tell what your wife is thinking! Light, Tuon keeps her face as still and grim as an executioners half the time, and it takes a song and dance Just to make her smile. Light she tells me when to kiss her! If I try more than that I get a bruised set of ribs for the effort." He twinged a little from the blow he took to his ribs earlier today from tying her to her horse.  
Rand laughed grimly, "Aviendha isn't much better in that regard."  
Perrin was confused, "Aviendha? I thought you were with Min, Rand."  
Now Mat was confused, "Min? Aviendha? You're both bloody mad, Wasn't Rand with Elayne?"  
Perrin Looked between Mat and Rand, and asked, "So who is it Rand? Aviendha, Elayne, or Min?" Perrin smelled amusement coming from rand in waves at the question.  
"Yes." Was Rands response, wearing a quiet smile.  
"What do you bloody mean yes? That wasn't a yes or no question, which of the three women are you with?" Mat Demanded.  
"Yes." Came Rands' simple response.

Mat was shocked, so shocked that he couldn't even curse. So Perrin did for him  
Perrin gaped, "All three? Burn me rand... three women? Burn you!"  
Mat recovered himself slightly, "Light Rand, I don't care what you say, nothing could be as bad as that, and nothing could be bloody better if they all agree!" A thought dawned on mat for a moment.  
"They do agree like the Aiel do don't them Rand? You aren't trying to dance all three behind their backs are you? That's a foolish thing to do; even I'm not so game to try." He warned quietly.

Rand seemed to try and hide his grin, but failed somewhat as he replied, "They agree."  
Perrin and mat both gaped and sputtered for a few moments, and Mat made a declaration.  
"You have no more say in this current argument, you have too much good coming from it to bloody balance whatever bad comes with it, so leave it well enough alone, you aren't buying the next round."  
Rand laughed and nodded, "It could be worse you know."  
Perrin wore a confused look and Mats eyes asked for rands answer.  
"You could be married to Nynaeve." Rand said with a smirk, and draining the rest of his wine.

Everyone turned to look where Lan was sitting in the corner of the room, but he was no longer there. Before any could question the disappearance of the Warder, the door to the private sitting room opened. Lan walked in with four cups of wine, he placed down three, and took his own back to his seat.

Everyone regarded the warder for a moment but wisely said nothing.

To be continued

* * *

Authors' notes 

Sorry for the delay on the chapter, I don't like making small ones, but if I made them too long I'd run out of material too quick. So to solve this, I'll be using bite sized chapters one per round. Feel free to make suggestions about topics for their little drinking game in any reviews you kind people care to make ;)

One again, no betra-readers were harmed in the making of this fic.


	4. Chapter 2: Matters of Command

Rand took his cup of wine and looked over it for a moment before speaking to his friends, "Women seem to cause enough problems, so let's speak of Men, Men under our command." He smirked at this. 

Mat nodded, he didn't feel so confident about getting to buy the next round, but he wasn't going to let Rand and Perrin Know that. "Lets start from the top, all the bloody nobles who follow after me are more interested in claiming honourable bloody kills like this is a flaming game!"  
"At least you're commanding Nobles, I'm commanding a bunch of young men from home, and each of them acting like it's a great adventure! I have Master Luhhan bowing at me, and I have had enough of this whole Lord Golden-Eyes rubbish." Perrin retorted.  
Rand waited for his moment, "Asha'man, an army of Living weapons, which until recently may have gone insane at any moment, and even thought there's no chance of that now, doesn't mean they already aren't affected."  
Perrin and Mat eyed each other a moment and nodded reluctantly.  
"Point for Rand" Mat said simply.

Perrin gave some thought before they moved on, his problems with Aram was perfect, "Okay, individual men then"  
Mat smirked at this, he could think of six off the top of his head, and was about to speak before Rand cut him off.  
"Mazrim Taim." Was all he said.  
Perrin blinked, "I have an ex-tinker following me around like a faithful pet who attacked me and..."  
"Taim was a false Dragon before he chose to follow me, and still acts like he should be my better." Rand spoke out.  
Mat grinned a little, "I have three lords who won't listen to common sense of my Foot-Soldier commanders because they're commoners and..."  
"Taim has been organising a faction against me of the Asha'man." Rand spoke out again cutting Mat off.  
"Blood and Ashes, Rand you can't keep using the same man for this!"

Rand simply smirked, "The False Dragon Logain Albar was healed from his gentling by Nynaeve, and is apparently a close supporter of mine, but Min tells me she sees a halo of glory around his head."  
Mat gaped and Perrin sighed loudly.  
"Fine go get the flaming drinks Rand, give us time to think of something that we can bloody beat you at." Mat said irritably.  
Rand stood and moved to leave the room, nodding at Lan as he exited through the private sitting rooms door.

Mat gave a sour look in Rand's direction and turned to Perrin, "Do you have any ideas?"  
Perrin shrugged, "I'm trying."

To be continued...

* * *

**Authours Notes:  
**  
The new mini-chapter is up, topic of the Drink Provided by John Red. Thanks for Reading. Review if you have times, and suggestions for topics are alwayswelcome, and heck I might keep writing aslong as this keeps getting those suggestions, not a poll, or reader demand, I just like getting help from other people, otherwise I'll stop being lazy and think up my own. :P 

As always, no Beta-Reader, but thats by choice rather than lack.


End file.
